


JazzTheTiger's Dragon'verse

by Xobit



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon'formers, M/M, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Dragon'formers dabbles made for DA artist JazzTheTiger's dragon former competition. </p><p>Two about Thundercracker meeting Seaspray and one about Hound meeting Mirage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Air meets Water

Thundercracker executed a lazy roll, optics trained on the shadows he could see under the ocean’s surface. He had been following them for a while, waiting for them to surface so that he could see what they were. But unlike whales and sharks these shadows seemed uninterested in coming up for air, or swimming into the shallows where they would be more visible. 

It was annoying, just three dragonlengths to the right and he would be able to see what the shadows where! There the waters were clear as pure glass, you could see the coral and the schools of fish, the sharks and squids as if there was no ocean and they were all just a strange form of flying creatures. 

The corals where just another form of trees clinging to strange metallic white mountains, waving in the always unseen wind. 

It sounded more romantic than he felt it was currently, he couldn’t even dive and make a grab for the owners of the shadows. How deep down where they? Just how big where they really? Shadows in the sea lied, as a fledgling he had seen such a shadow grow from less than his, then, size to the giant and dangerous leviathan. The dragon eater. 

He had learned to be careful. 

But leviathans did not travel in groups and he counted five distinct shadows. At first he had thought it to be a group of whales, but as they did not appear to need to breath he had decided it must be hunting sharks… 

Further annoyed at his own inability to let the mystery go he dived, hoping against hope that he might see more if he was closer to the surface. Sure as he was that the shadows posed no threat he dived low enough to let his claws skim the surface of the mostly still sea. 

To his surprise the shadows scattered, turning his head this way and that to try and track them he didn’t notice that only four of them swam away, the last one went from elongated to dot and grew. 

He was just about to turn when the owner of the last shadow broke the surface in a colorful wet burst and snatched him around his neck. The last thing he heard was a playful high-pitched giggle, then he hit the surface and water closed over him. 

Struggling, turning and twisting, trying to beat his wings in he fought to get back to the surface. Thundercracker liked water as much as the next dragon, bathing in nice warm shore waves were wonderful. This was however not nice shallow, warm shore waves! This was the ocean, that unfriendly, unpredictable size that harbored the leviathans, the tooth whales and the giant sharks that even dragons preferred not to hunt.

It was tons of water, flooding down his throat, filling his nostrils, making him gag and try to chough. Stealing his breath and taking his life. 

And then he was at the surface again, spitting water and trying to stay up. That high-pitched giggle filling his ears, making him look around wildly to spot the culprit of his current misery. A yellow head poked above the waves, oddly free of horns but still unmistakably dragon. Laughing! 

Thundercracker didn’t even think, he just lunged at the other, claws out, only to fall flat long before reaching the much smaller dragon. All it earned him was more water in his nostrils, more gagging choughs… and a audio shattering squeal of joy. 

What the Pit was going on? The stranger darted in, completely fearless it seemed, and butted his nose with his, or her, own. Diving right between his claws almost slapping him in the face with a, strangely formed and very big, tail tip. And all the water that followed along, that did actually hit him. 

Coughing like mad, wheezing for breath Thundercracker attempted to take up pursuit, but he was hopelessly outmaneuvered. The smaller dragon slipped though his grasp like a fish though the claws of a hatchling. His own attempts at swimming where pathetic, even he had to admit that, and it only earned him more peals of laughter and squeals of unadulterated joy. 

Angry, tried and wet beyond anything he had ever tried before he let stranger be stranger and turned tail. Figuratively speaking, as he started swimming, sensibly on the surface, for land. After a few more nips, teasing claw scores and lighting fast chassis rubs his tormentor stopped ‘attacking’. 

It took a long time for him to reach the shore and he waded up onto the sand, while chassis trembling, collapsing as soon as his back claws where out of the water. 

So tired… 

How in Unicron’s name could water make you so fragging tired?

“Are you okay?” he opened an optic, glaring vaguely in the direction of the voice without moving an inch. A shadow shielded his vision and a yellow, hornless head came into view, large blue optics looking worriedly at him. 

“No really, are you okay?” Thundercracker made a noise and then coughed a half gallon of water up, just for good measure. 

“You would have been better off switching to your gills, silly! I just wanted to play with you, I have never met a flying dragon before, how do you do that?” what was he talking about? It was rather clear now that it was another mech, a rather pretty one… 

“What are gills?” the question just sort of slipped out. He didn’t know why that was the one coming out first but why not? And he sounded awful, almost like Starscream! His throat and vocal equipment was sore from all the coughing and saltwater. 

“These, silly!” the mech, yellow, blue and metallic white as it turned out, turned his head and did… something with his neck… something that showed off three big slashes with a sort of spongy, frilly stuff in them. It looked painful and rather scary. 

“Anyway, I am Seasprey, who are you? I can’t keep calling you silly. You are really handsome even if you can’t swim very well.” And just like that the smaller dragon pushed at him till he reluctantly turned to lie semi on his side and then promptly cuddled in between his front legs, long sinuous chassis pressed close to his belly scales. 

“What do you think you are doing?” he tried for an icy tone, but it was rather hard with the smaller dragon being so… so… 

“Why resting, silly, now what is your name?” Seasprey nuzzled his jaw line, playfully nipping, as if dragons who had just met normally did something so intimate. 

“Thundercracker,” he had no idea why… Thundercracker wasn’t even sure he wanted to know why, but he obediently stretched out a little bit more, holding the smaller dragon as he yawned. Why not? Everything was crazy right now, to think he had gotten his tail handed him by a dragon a third his size… 

“What a fun name!” his nap partner giggled softly, but didn’t disturb him further as he slipped into recharge.


	2. Heat, Sand and Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the Awkward continues for Thundercracker...

Huffing heavily and rolling onto his belly, the dark blue and grey air dragon twitched in his recharge, just on the verge of waking. He liked taking his time coming out of recharge, but something was off this time… something was missing? Several somethings actually. 

His back was warm, but his side, and now his belly and chest, were not. In his aerie home, high over the ocean, he had magicked his sand nest warm. Nothing could break that magic shy of his death, so why was he lying on cool sand? 

Just a few moments before he would have come round on his own, something large, alive, and wet slapped right down over his nose. Thundercracker shot upright and backed away from the colorful, dripping dragon standing almost over his head. 

Right into water. 

High pitched giggling greeted the reaction, a giggling he was getting quite sick of hearing uttered at his own expense. Seaspray was having far too much fun! Settling his hindquarters firmly down, with an undignified splash, for he had again forgotten the sea licking at his claws, he glared at the other dragon. 

This was the first time he had actually spent any time looking at and seeing the other and he was rather surprised… Seaspray looked like a mini version of an air dragon. Stripped of horns and wings, but still the all over slim lines, the delicately shaped triangular head, the optic shape differed though. The blue optics peeing up at him so guilelessly were big and blue, rounded where his own red ones were more elongated and narrower. 

“I brought you dinner!” the cheerful voice should have been grating, but it wasn’t, so high in pitch he was surprised he wasn’t flinching whenever the other dragon spoke. Seaspray bowed his head and pushed at whatever it was he had brought and Thundercracker finally found out what had awakened him so rudely. 

“It’s a rainbow oilfish! You slept a lot so I thought I would catch you some dinner…” He knew he was staring at the fish… he knew it, but could not help himself. Thundercracker had never seen such a large and fresh looking oilfish, nor had he ever seen one in those colors! They were incredibly difficult to catch in rivers, and barely half the size of this one and so not really worth the time it took to catch them, despite their great taste. 

“You don’t like fish? I can try and catch a clockworkseal but they are real fast this time of year, with no younglings to slow them down,” the smaller dragon looked a little chastised, optics lowering to the still twitching oilfish. 

“No, I like fish… I just haven’t ever seen such a big one before,” he didn’t like seeing the little dragon droop like that, Thundercracker pushed the ridiculous notion to the back of his processor and got up. Wet sand clung to his hindquarters and he did his best to shake it off as he walked forward and picked up the fish. 

It was every bit as fresh and delicious as it looked to be. Even just the act of sinking his dental fangs into it made that clear. It also made him aware of how very hungry he was and he dropped his notion about taking ‘his’ kill off to eat it alone. Settling on the dry sand he began to strip the oilfish down, eagerly chewing tough scale armor, internal components and licking up the life fluids that spilled over his claws, the fish, and out of his mouth. 

Though it all Seaspray sat patiently, only giggling a little and never once attempting to reclaim some of the fuel. Thundercracker kept an optic on him, despite the enjoyment he was feeling by eating the rare, unaccustomed delicacy. 

Finishing off the tail, he let the other dragon off the hook, there was nothing to steal now an- “What are you _doing_?” the long glossa left his chin by way of him jerking his head back and up.

“You need to groom, I’m just helping,” Seaspray sounded vaguely confused, pressing in closer and using Thundercracker’s own front leg as leverage to reach his chin again. 

“Haven’t you ever heard of personal space!” Apart from the snap Thundercracker held still, he didn’t really want to fight with or hurt the smaller dragon. Apart from nearly drowning him with his games Seaspray hadn’t really done anything bad to him, letting him recharge and refuel… even giving him a kill! 

“No, not really, what is it… and can you lower your head a little?” 

“Dragons are not meant to be this… this intimate!” Thundercracker spluttered but still lowered his head a fraction because the cleaning did feel ever so good. Even if it was completely not normal! Unnatural even. 

“Flying dragons have the strangest ideas, how do you do all the important things alone? Recharge, hunt, mate, raise younglings to be good hunters? It’s just silly!” the smaller dragon sounded amused and rather like he was just humoring him. Maybe a bit condescending even? “How do you even get time to play if you have to do all that by yourself?” 

“I don’t play.” Grumbling he turned his head away and had to shiver when the other’s long glossa slid in between his horn and his audio receptor. 

“Too bad…” Seaspray purred, shifting so that most of his long chassis was pressed against his own larger bulk. “I would like to play with you, Thundercracker… are you really going to say no?” 

“Wha~” Thundercracker paused and sniffed the air suspiciously, surprised to find it saturated with mating scents. There had been nothing a moment ago? It couldn’t possibly be true! But another sniff, this time with his mouth open, only confirmed the result of his first. 

It would be a lie to say the scent didn’t go to his processor, but he still tried to reason it out. No dragon he knew let another dragon this close without being nest mates, or unusually close nest partners. Of course he knew that air dragons, such as himself, were far more territorial and downright mad about such things than most other dragon kin. 

“Why are you… mmm,”

“You are really handsome, and interesting. The first flying dragon I have seen! I haven’t been at this coast before… but the other told stories and I really wanted to know for myself.” The thrumming purr was almost as distracting as the scent, and Seaspray wasn’t in the least self-conscious about rubbing up against him. 

“’an’t possibly be in heat!” he argued even as he lowered his head to nuzzle the slim chassis. He discovered the fins via pure luck and one lick showed him that they were something Seaspray liked to have played with. 

“I am if I want to.” 

“Right…” the sand was more than warm enough for this, and Seaspray was very accommodating… 

Very hot and welcoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a birthday gift for my lovely Norwegian Nnnoca <3


	3. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A real dragon fanboy...

Hound loved all the seasons of the vorn. Spring, summer, fall, and winter… 

Winter.

That was the one he loved most of all. The season where snow fell on the crystal trees and made the world into a silent wonderland of hidden caves and soft cold surfaces. Crystals tinkled with that cold, quickly subdued sound that held no resonance, and the snow itself was perfect little crystals that never mirrored its own shape, not once. 

But though the world became new and beautiful under its soft white armor, that was not why he loved it so. 

No, he loved it because of what the north wind brought with it. 

Ice dragons. 

Smaller than his own kin, coloring all in blues, greens, and whites. Slender and graceful with narrow wings and long necks. 

They were the epitome of beauty and grace, aloof as they build their icy nests on frozen lakes. Their breath deadly cold as it was said existed far, far to the north, and even further to the south. 

If he could but know one of them… 

All his younglinghood, all during his fledgling vorns and his young adulthood, he had trained himself to stand the cold as best he could. Thanking Primus for making him a forest dragon instead of a fire dragon, so he actually had a chance! 

The one thing he could do little about, however, was his color… his bright, healthy, glowingly summer green color. 

If he so much as strayed into the vicinity of a nesting lake, the entire flock of ice dragons would take wing and screech at him with those lovely voices that sounded like breaking icicles. And it was not in his spark to lie in wait for one… he might scare the poor thing half to offlining. Or provoke one into a fight…

The last thing he wanted was to harm one of them!

Sometimes, when hunting had been really good, he left prey for them, close enough to the nesting lake that he knew they had seen him. He had no flock to feed, and no eggs to think of, as he had never let any dragon mate him. 

He had one clutch, all grown now, that he had sired on another forest dragon when he was in his third heat. Of course he loved them, all three, but he and their carrier had only been helping each other, and Bluestreak was happily mated to Wheeljack now. 

After that accident he had decided to wait out his heat cycles when they came. 

Reflecting on the miserable fact that he had a crush on an entire species of untouchable dragons, he veered off from his current line of flight to follow the invisible path of his territory boarder as it shifted sharply. 

He could not be one of them, but he had long ago decided to protect them instead of the mate he would never have. His territory held four of the six lakes they used for winter nesting. When hunting was tough he helped them hunt… 

What else could he do? 

Hound huffed deeply, watching his exventing turn to fog in the frosty air. 

The past vorn had been pure Pit. His heat had come late, after the ice dragons had arrived. He had wanted to fly out to meet them… offer… but what did they need him for? They had their own heats to deal with, their own eggs to lay. 

“NOO~ARGH!” The clear scream and pained roar diverted his attention from his boarders and he had veered into his neighbors territory before he knew it. That had been an ice dragon’s scream, there was no mistaking their voices for that of any other species of dragon! 

He could hear the sounds of the fight clear in the cold air, found it easily enough too… happy that it wasn’t Blurr that had brought down the ice dragon, but someone unknown. Someone brightly yellow and small, viciously trying to subdue and mount the terrified ice dragon. 

The ice dragon already had tears in its crystalline scales, warm purple energon marring the white and blue coloring. And scorches… the yellow one was a young fire dragon? What was he thinking! Ice dragons couldn’t stand fire, their scales would shed in large areas if they were burned or scorched, making them vulnerable to the cold. 

This was Blurr’s territory… but the blue air dragon knew how Hound felt about ice dragons, he wouldn’t be too angry that he helped this one. At least he hoped that, with what part of his processor wasn’t focused on getting the fire dragon away from the injured ice dragon. 

Hound was larger and heavier than the fire dragon, he used that as he dived down, slamming his entire chassis into the yellow one, tearing him off the ice dragon. The stranger recovered quickly enough, though he favored his right front leg a little. 

Good! 

Hound secretly, and vindictively, hoped he had broken something on the other dragon. 

Placing himself in front of the ice dragon, he splayed his wings wide, resting on his hind legs to look as big and imposing as he could. 

“What are you doing? You could just have used him after I was done, I am sure he has several eggs to be fertilized,” the fire dragon seemed genuinely perplexed, but the sentiment he voiced only managed to make Hound further furious. 

Throwing himself at the fire dragon, who had clearly not been expecting it, he tore into the yellow hide with vicious abandon. How could anyone think so little of another dragon? Hound really would have helped any dragon being forced into mating if he could have. But he wouldn’t hide that much of his anger came from it being one of the delicate ice dragons… 

His opponent clawed at him, and then spat fire when he didn’t let go. Hound jumped back and roared a plume of green poison gas at the fire dragon. His opponent didn’t quite manage to duck, but apparently didn’t breathe in any of the noxious gas. 

The fire dragon jumped at him, flames licking out of his sharp toothed mouth. Hound stood his ground, jumping in the last second and flattening the smaller dragon against the ground. He didn’t care to spare him, though he would not kill him unless he had to. 

His opponent hissed and tried to breath fire at him again, only Hound clamped his jaws shut with his own jaws. Finally the smaller dragon gave up, going limp under him. For a long moment, Hound considered mauling him just a little more, but eventually he backed off, letting the fire dragon off with a warning growl. 

The fire dragon tugged his tail between his legs, figuratively speaking, and took off, skimming low over the tops of the crystal trees. 

Hound huffed heavily and turned to the ice dragon. 

He was met with a face full of tiny needle like icicles and a hiss of terrified fury. It was a bit painful and a lot adorable. But rather detrimental to the other’s health, the ice dragon couldn’t go back to the frozen lake with scales scorched and falling off… he would die of exposure. 

“I won’t hurt you,” Hound spoke softly and stayed put. If that attack was to be believed the other really didn’t have the strength to fight him, but it might try, and that might well kill it. A delicate sniff and an affirming intake of air though his mouth told him why the fire dragon had attempted to mount it. In heat, and untouched if he was right… a very young ice dragon indeed, then. 

“As if! You will just try and mount me, just like your kins dragon there!” The voice was beautiful, though the tone held something very like hysteria at its core. It was also very much the voice of a young mech. Well, much as he would love to mount the young ice dragon he wasn’t going to mount anyone who didn’t want to be mounted. 

“I will not! I haven’t spent all my adult vorn protecting your kin's breeding grounds to rape one of you. And that fire dragon was no kin of mine! Now… you can’t go back to the lakes like this, you will freeze to death. I know you heal very quickly, I can give you a cave to recharge in and bring you prey, I won’t come in there at all unless you want me to… but you will be safe and warm, it has the wellspring of a hot spring in it.” His home was the best cave to be found on his territory. He had alternative nest caves, though, and it wouldn’t kill him to recharge in them for a few orn. 

He almost missed the wide opticked look he got at his words, and wasn’t too sure what to do with having seen it. But the young ice dragon relaxed somewhat, unharmed scales and armor flattening down to prevent heat loss. 

“O-okay… I would like to get clean,” the sudden absents of aggression caught him by surprise, but he took it gratefully. He made sure not to touch the smaller dragon, and not to come at him from behind as he guided him to walk into the cleaning proper so that they could take flight. 

When they arrived at the cave, his guest was cold and shivering, so Hound led him directly to the hot spring. Leaving to hunt something for the wounded mech to eat. 

oOo

As he had promised he only moved inside the cave far enough to deposit his prey, and left again quickly. His guest would be allowed to deal with his injuries and his heat on his own. He faithfully kept his visits to that for the next four orn, bringing the best prey he could possibly find. The most delicious, those creatures that were rich in what the other dragon would need to heal properly. 

He could hardly have made more of an effort had he been courting the ice dragon. 

Landing outside the cave, mouth full of a bundle of wirequails, he paused, freezing, when he saw the young ice dragon standing at the cave mouth. 

Still smelling deliciously. 

“Hello,” the chiming tone was… off?

“He~llo?” he dug his claws into the frozen ground then the smaller dragon walked right up to him and bumped his head up under his chin, ignoring the wirequails he had dropped to speak. It was very hard to ignore the way the other dragon slinked against him, two ponged tail tip playfully tapping his nose. 

“What is your real name?” his real name? Hound flickered his optics in confusion. 

“I only have one, I’m Hound?” a giggle, like a cascade of breaking icicles, made him further confused. 

“Oh no, we call you ‘protector’, ‘distant one’, ‘forest spirit’ and other such things… Hound is a cute name, though,” the ice dragon delicately picked at the bundle of wirequails, right under his nose!, before picking them up and walking into the cave. 

Hound just stood there, perplexed and a little dazed from the mating pheromones of the smaller dragon. 

“Are you not coming?” he flickered his optics again. That had defiantly been flirty…

“Well?” and impatient!

He hurried inside…

**Author's Note:**

> Beta  
> Akzeal  
>  _some of it is un-beta'ed_


End file.
